residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 7 (Fan Game)
Resident Evil 7 is the upcoming latest main installment in Capcom's [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series Resident Evil series]. It has been slated for a Autumn 2015 release for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, making it the first true cross-generation game in the franchise, as well as being the first to be released for the eight generation of video game consoles. Plot Resident Evil 7 ''will take place in May 2013, in between the events of ''Resident Evil 6. According to Capcom, however, Resident Evil 7's ''story will be largely unconnected to the latter. The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.) has been called upon by the Canadian government to' assist in the covert investigation of a string of mysterious murders and disappearances in the isolated rural region of Lake Pine. The unsolved cases, which started in 2009 and are alarmingly increasing, have been leaving the authorities dumbfounded and the public clueless- until the latest victims leave behind footage that indicate the perpetrators to be terrifying B.O.W.s. The B.S.A.A. sends in Jill Valentine to join the local investigation team, led by Canadian Security Intelligence Service (C.S.I.S.) operative Barry Burton. The investigation takes a horrific turn when the team is inexplicably cut off from all contact with the outside world, leaving them scattered and completely lost deep within the territory of hideous, intelligent and murderous human experiments. With the investigation mysteriously called off and with their team now believed to have gone without a trace, Jill and Barry must somehow find a way out of Lake Pine and uncover the chilling conspiracy that brought them to it. Characters Resident Evil 7 ''will feature a smaller cast of characters, compared to ''Resident Evil 6. ''There will also be only two playable characters: Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. 'Jill Valentine: Jill returns as the leading main protagonist of Resident Evil 7. She leads the B.S.A.A. contingent sent to Lake Pine, Canada in May 2013 to help the C.S.I.S. investigate the string of mysterious murders and disappearances there. Due to unknown circumstances, Jill and C.S.I.S. operative Barry Burton are cut off from all contact with the outside world during the course of the investigation and got trapped in Lake Pine, which has already become the territory of hideous and murderous former humans. Jill’s absence in Resident Evil 6 will apparently be explained in her and Barry’s campaign in Resident Evil 7. Barry Burton: Barry canonically returns for the first time since Resident Evil 3 and will be the secondary main protagonist of Resident Evil 7. He had become an agent of the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, sometime after escaping to Canada with his family following the Raccoon City incident. Barry leads the joint C.S.I.S.-B.S.A.A. investigation in May 2013 on Lake Pine, Canada, only to become trapped there with B.S.A.A. agent Jill Valentine in the company of horrific human B.O.W.s, after all contact with the outside world is mysteriously cut off. "Boogeyman": A terrifying serial killer and B.O.W. who will stalk players throughout the game, in the same vein as Nemesis in Resident Evil 3. The Boogeyman appears to be the mind behind the incidents in Lake Pine and has a past deeply entangled with the conspiracy that turned the place into a nest of B.O.W.s. Needless to say, the Boogeyman will be the main antagonist of Resident Evil 7. Gameplay Details Resident Evil 7 ''will mark the much-awaited return of the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series ''Resident Evil series] to its survival horror roots, featuring an expansive, player-driven campaign brimming with tension, realism and horror. The game will take place entirely in Lake Pine, an expansive, open-ended and non-linear game world which players will be able to explore freely. Lake Pine will feature a variety of environments for players to explore and uncover, from forests and underground mines to abandoned settlements and industrial complexes. The game will also feature a day-and-night cycle and a dynamic weather system. During daylight, players must search for supplies (namely food, weapons and ammo) and find safe places to hide and rest for the night, which is when the game's nocturnal enemies, the "Marauders", will begin to pour out all over Lake Pine. The "Marauders" are former humans infected with an unknown biological agent, possibly Las Plagas, due to their strong similarity to the Ganados of Resident Evil 4 and the Majinis of Resident Evil 5. Needless to say, the Marauders are very intelligent, being able to communicate with each other to coordinate attacks and ambushes, as well as even occassionally behaving like their former normal selves. What sets apart the Marauders from the Ganados and Majinis are their nocturnality and aversion to light- weaknesses that players must exploit to survive. Players will be given only seven in-game days (with each day clocking in at around 3 hours in real time, according to the development team) to finish the campaign. How the campaign and the story will play out will depend on the players' actions and decisions, as players will be free to follow their own leads and goals in Lake Pine, be it to uncover the truth behind the B.O.W.s and/or to escape. There will also be a few survivor NPCs (non-player characters) in the game, whose fates can be influenced or decided upon by the players. Upon being saved, these NPCs will help players at random points throughout the campaign, but will never tag along with players for its entirety. Their survival or demise will also even affect the ending. Development Details Development of Resident Evil 7 ''began shortly after the release of ''Resident Evil 6 What is now known as Resident Evil 7 ''was originally planned to be an expansion for , which has already entered early development sometime before the game's October 2012 release. However, following ''Resident Evil 6's mixed reception and the advent of the next-generation consoles, Capcom decided to overhaul the planned expansion into a brand-new Resident Evil installment: Resident Evil 7, which was announced in E3 2013. According to project director Derajlekim, Resident Evil 7 ''is being made into a "cross-generation" title to serve the game's original purpose of being an expansion for ''Resident Evil 6, while being a launch title for the next-generation consoles PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Wii U. As of August 2013, Resident Evil 7 is said to be at around 40% completion. According to the development team, the game's version for the current-generation consoles is reusing Resident Evil 6's MT Framework v2.0 engine. Roughly 30% of the game will also be composed of reused and cut content from Resident Evil 6. Details and specifics about Resident Evil 7’s version for the next-generation consoles are still unavailable, as it is still in early development. Overall, Resident Evil 7 has been touted as the "biggest" and "most ambitious"'' game yet in the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series ''Resident Evil series]. Category:Games